Winx Club III: El misteri de ľabisme
Winx Club III: El misteri de ľabisme, en italià Winx Club: Il mistero degli abissi, és la tercera peŀlícula ďanimació 3D italiana basada en la sèrie de dibuixos animats creada per Rainbow S.p.A, Winx Club. La peŀlícula va ser estrenada el 4 de setembre del 2014 a Itàlia. Argument Les Trix estan de tornada: elles volen asseure’s en el Tron de ľEmperador per reclamar el seu gran poder. Però fent això, elles accidentalment evoquen la Politea. La malvada nimfa encara segueix viva i està preparada per fer un pacte amb les tres bruixes. La Politea diu a les Trix que necessiten activar el Tron de ľEmperador. Les Trix han ďalliberar en Tritannus de la dimensió de ľOblit, ja que el Tron de ľEmperador només ľescolta a ell. Però abans ďaixò, necessiten una força vital ďun rei i les Trix han pensat en ľSky, el Rei ďEraklyon, i sobretot, el promès de la Bloom. Les Trix apareixen a Gardènia, on la Bloom i ľSky estan gaudint ďun dia junts. La Bloom sola no pot fer res, així que les Trix segresten ľSky i el porten a ľOceà Infinit, deixant la Bloom inconscient. Les tres bruixes alliberen en Tritannus i el convencen de ser el seu aliat de nou per aconseguir la poderosa Perla dels Abismes. La Politea diu a les Trix que no li diguin a en Tritannus que estan aliades amb ella. En Tritannus ha oblidat moltes coses sobre el seu passat, a causa ďestar tancat a la Dimensió de ľOblit. Però ľIcy ľajuda a recordar. Quan en Tritannus obté els poders del Tron de ľEmperador, ell i les Trix decideixen anar a la cova de ľÒmnia. A Alfea, la Bloom desperta. La Flora li explica que alguna cosa va malament a ľOceà Infinit i ľStella pregunta a la Bloom on es troba ľSky, ella respon que ľSky ha estat segrestat per les Trix i ľhan portat a ľOceà Infinit. Ella diu que s’han ďafanyar a anar a ľOceà Infinit per salvar ľSky, però reben un missatge de ľÒmnia i les Selkies, dient que en Tritannus ha segellat totes les portes ďentrada a ľOceà Infinit. La Faragonda diu que és possible que encara quedi una porta sense segellar, és a dir, podrien entrar-hi des de la Dimensió de ľOblit. Però els adverteix que aquesta dimensió és molt perillosa i que tenen molt poques possibilitats de sortir-ne amb vida. Les Winx decideixen passar pel portal des de la Dimensió de ľOblit i es transformen en Sirènix. La Bloom es desperta en una habitació buida i apareix una fosca iŀlusió ďella mateixa i li diu que ha abandonat ľSky, però la Bloom s’adona que està a ľOblit, ràpidament desperta ľStella, i totes dues desperten la resta. Les Winx s’uneixen i juntes decideixen deslliurar-se de la Dimensió de ľOblit amb una convergència i anar a rescatar ľSky. Mentrestant, en Tritannus i les Trix aconsegueixen que ľÒmnia reveli on havia amagat la perla, a la Barrera de Corall. Les Winx s’alliberen de la Dimensió de ľOblit i van cap al Tron de ľEmperador. Allà, troben la Politea i intenten lluitar amb ella, però és massa forta per a elles. Aviat, ľSky recupera la consciència i els diu que ajudin ľÒmnia, però la Politea convoca els mutants. Les Winx lluiten contra els mutants, però la Politea no les pot seguir, ja que està lligada al Tron. Es dirigeixen cap a ľÒmnia, qui els explica on és la Perla, i que en Tritannus i la Trix ja hi estan anant. Les Trix i en Tritannus van cap a la Barrera de Corall i les Winx les segueixen. Però en Tritannus agafa la perla i deixa les Winx tancades per escapar-se’n. Però les noies s’escapen per un túnel subterrani i s’afanyen de nou per anar cap al tron. Allà la Politea finalment apareix davant ďen Tritannus, li agafa la Perla i s’asseu al Tron, ľIcy ľatura i li recorda el tracte, però la nimfa riu i diu que les ha enganyat. Les Trix intenten lluitar contra ella. Mentrestant, ľSky s’allibera del Tron, però cau instantàniament al fons de ľoceà a causa ďun encanteri. La Politea hipnotitza les Trix, en Tritannus i els mutants i els ordena atacar les Winx. ĽÒmnia també s’uneix a la batalla i lluita contra els mutants. Mentrestant, la Serena agafa la perla de la mà de la Politea i la hi dóna a la Bloom. A continuació, la Bloom ľutilitza en un encanteri de convergència amb les Winx. Més tard, ľÒmnia utilitza la perla per guarir ľSky. Més tard a Alfea, ľSky es desperta i pregunta què passarà amb les Trix i en Tritannus. La Bloom diu que les Trix han fugit i que en Tritannus ha tornat a ser desterrat a la Dimensió de ľOblit, i la perla ha tornat a ser on hauria de ser. Després, la Bloom i ľSky es fan un petó. El Kiko arriba i dóna un gelat a ľSky, el noi diu que es mor per un gelat i tothom riu. Fets importants * Última aparició ďen Tritannus, les Selkies, la Politea i ľÒmnia. Curiositats * La peŀlícula té lloc entre els esdeveniments de la temporada 5 i la temporada 6, tot i que a la peŀlícula les Winx porten els seus vestits de la temporada 6. * Moltes escenes de la temporada 5 s’utilitzen en aquesta peŀlícula amb efectes ďiŀluminació més foscos. Successió de peŀlícules Categoria:Winx Club bg:Уинкс Клуб: Мистерия от дълбините cs:Winx Club: V tajemných hlubinách de:Winx Club - Das Geheimnis des Ozeans en:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss eo:Winx Klubo III: La mistero de la abismo es:Winx Club: El Misterio del Abismo gl:Winx Club III: O misterio do abismo it:Winx Club - Il Mistero Degli Abissi oc:Winx Club III : Lo mistèri de ľabisme pt:Winx Club III: O mistério do abismo pt-br:O Clube das Winx: O Mistério do Abismo ro:Winx Club III: Misterul abisului ru:Клуб Винкс — Тайна морской бездны sr:Винкс Клуб: Мистерија Амбиса uk:Клуб Вінкс: Таємниця морської безодні